


Stump

by booping_the_snoot



Series: In Another Life [4]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Amputation, Blood, Blood and Injury, Gen, Hurt, Major Character Injury, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:29:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/booping_the_snoot/pseuds/booping_the_snoot
Summary: Her foot is gone. All that’s left if a bloody stump, even bloodier bandages bellow it, saturated.





	Stump

**Author's Note:**

> Is this gonna be a fic? a one-shot? idk bro your guess is as good as mine
> 
> edit: it was a one-shot, my dudes. aaaAAAAAAA

Ari stared down at her foot, heartbeat drumming in her ears and drowning out everything, drowning out her big sister’s panicked rambling and hovering hands and Peter’s  _ stay with me, Ari, stay focused- _

 

She heard more than felt the slap, gingerly lifting a shaking hand to her pale cheek and looking up. Peter nodded towards Dahlia- had she slapped her?- and Dahlia gave a mute nod, looking sick and worried and- and Peter continued working on Ari’s…

 

Her foot is gone. All that’s left if a bloody stump, even bloodier bandages bellow it, saturated. 

 

The pain hit her all at once. It felt like her foot-  _ her foots gone her foots gone her foot- _ it was worse than losing her fingers, it felt like it was on fire and it spread everywhere everywhere everywhere, up through her bones and every inch of her body her heart her  _ brain _ and oh god it  _ HURTS make it stop PLEASE STOP- _

 

She couldn’t hold in the high keen of pain, and Ari was grabbed and pulled into a hug by Cherry. She wrapped her arms around her big sister, nearly choking the older girl, and Cherry held her gingerly as if she was afraid her little sister would break at the slightest touch. If Ari were in less pain, that would have annoyed her, but all she can do is cry into Cherry’s chest.

 

It was getting harder to breath, and she felt sick, and  _ ohgodohgodohgodohgod- _ blood pumping in her ears, all she can hear his the  _ thu-thump _ of someone’s heart and the ragged breaths of someone- her? Is it her? she can't tell, everything's too loud- and then- she-

 

A sharp  _ yank _ around her foot- ankle-  _ bloody stump, bone sticking out jagged and bleeding and gone it's GONE- _

 

She blacks out.

  
  
  



End file.
